thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Here's One I Made Earlier
Synopsis Janet and George find it hard adjusting to George's new body. It's like starting their relationship all over again.A task not helped by unearthing skeletons in both of their cupboards: in George's case, it's a love child (located by Arnie, whose taken a job at the Galactic Child Support Agency) and in Janet's, an old boyfriend who's tracked her down through Friends Reunited! In the end, however, George reveals that the ex is married with two children, and he departs. Meanwhile Doctor Crispin has gotten engaged to a stunningly beautiful woman who loves him unconditionally. No, really. She really loves him. Loves him so much she wants to be with him until he dies... even if she has to make sure she's the one who kills him. Plot In the flat Cassie is speaking Russian and later speaks Turkish with Ollie. When George talks to Janet about her accepting him after his new body, she says that only a woman would understand, George then leaves. He then comes back as a woman so he can feel how Janet feels. He explains that used Gender-Changing Capsules from Ultron. Ella and Stanley come in, George greets them and Janet explains that George's sister 'Jordan' has come to stay. Stanley becomes attracted to her (although he doesn't know she is George). Ella suggests to Janet that she looks more attractive when she comes to work tomorrow. The Next Day at the Northolt Health Centre, Piers reveals that his engaged to be married. As he leaves an old school boyfriend of Janet, Dexter Paget introduces himself and offers to pick up where they left off. Janet tells him that she is seeing someone, George then walks in with a huge bulge in his trousers. He explains to Janet that because the Gender Pill didn't wear off he took a Man Pill to counter-act it however it results in him growing in his Trousers 'Let's just say where they was just one there are now five'. However he assures Janet that he is all man now (apart from having breasts on his back). Back at the flat George has succeded turning back to normal, and Janet tells Ella and Stanley that she met Dexter again. After Ella and Stanley leave Arnie comes an tells George he has a love child. Janet is furious and decides to phone Dexter. At the Health Centre all of Mrs. Raven's plans to stop Pier's wedding fail. Linda reveals that she has been to several Psychiatrists, stalked Piers and bought her and Pier's gravestone. Back at the flat George pleads with Janet not to go out with Dexter and even sends him to a prison on the Isle of Wight. Janet throws him out, so George decides to stay with Tyler. Arnie goes to Tyler's flat and tells George that his love child Leo is set to meet him tommorow and he mustn't let Janet go out with Dexter. George does this by installing a Furgle (a hologram of Ella). At the Health Centre Mrs. Raven reveals to Janet that Linda intends to kill Piers however Piers leaves before they can stop him. In George's office Arnie introduces Leo to him, unfortanutely Dexter comes to see Janet again. Leo tells George to stop him by using his X-Ray Vision. George then finds out that Dexter acutally has a wife and children and reveals it to Janet. After Dexter runs off, Leo says goodbye to George. George then goes to the Gents however he is shocked to find the Gender Pills have gone into the Water Supply as Mrs Raven turns into a man. Cast Regulars *George Monday/Thermoman - James Dreyfus *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Ollie Sunday (voice) - Finlay Stroud *Cassie Sunday (voice) - Madeline Mortimer *Ollie Sunday (body) - Riley and Kyle Bassoli *Cassie Sunday (body) - Claire Gower Guest starring *Linda - Perdita Avery *Leo - Timothy Bateson *Dexter Paget - Ben Willbond *Unknown - Frank Taylor *Ms Denton- Shola Adewusi Ratings *3.20 Million (18.49% Audience Share) *2.02 Million Multi Channel Homes 15.70% Share MCH *Number 8 in Top Ten Entertainment Ratings for the week Trivia *Cassie reads Anna Karenina in Puttin' On The Writs Janet said she would read it to Ollie. *When George turns into a Woman, Janet responds with "Great, Just Great!". She previously said this when George accidently was run over by a bus in The Living Dead Errors to be added Category:Episodes